


[Podfic]  Systema Naturae

by kansouame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Podfic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sewers, Dean encouters something unsavory.  Pure crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Systema Naturae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Systema Naturae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192054) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Podfic mp3 at Mediafire [Systema Naturae](http://www.mediafire.com/?kctkdpmwwy77a41)

  


Title: Systema Naturae  
Author: [](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**theskywasblue**](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/)  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kansouame**](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
File size/type: 8.19 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 8m:08s  
Author's Summary: In the sewers, Dean encouters something unsavory. Pure crack  
Text version: [Systema Naturae](http://archiveofourown.org/works/192054)

Podfic mp3 at Mediafire [Systema Naturae](http://www.mediafire.com/?kctkdpmwwy77a41)


End file.
